memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Coil (episode)
After being revived from death, Neelix questions his religious beliefs. Teaser Neelix is in the mess hall and in heavy demand, offering Harry strong coffee to finish his ops report and Seven some Talaxian-spiced nutritional supplements, which she complains are pungent. Chakotay offers Neelix the opportunity to survey a protomatter nebula, which Neelix jumps at. After putting Naomi Wildman to bed with dreams of the Great Forest, Neelix joins the away mission While on the away mission, the protomatter transport goes awry, and a beam of energy strikes Neelix, killing him. Act One *''Captain's log, stardate 51449.2. After receiving a distress call from Commander Chakotay, we've sent a beacon into the nebula and we're in the process of tracking down the away team.'' The Doctor pronounces Neelix dead, but Seven proposes a revival procedure using nanoprobes from her bloodstream. After discussing it with the Doctor and Janeway, Janeway orders the Doctor to proceed. Seven quickly modifies and administers the nanoprobes, they proceed, and after some touch and go, Neelix revives. Neelix wonders why he is in sickbay, expecting to be in the afterlife. *''(Log entry made by Mister Neelix.)'' :*''And finally, Mister Tuvok. I'm grateful for the opportunity I had to win your respect. Your strength and your wisdom were an inspiration to me, and I can only hope that your memory of me will serve to inspire you in some way. It was an honor to spend my last years on Voyager, with this crew. I want to thank all of you for your kindness and companionship. Goodbye. Computer, end log.'' Memorable Quotes "Dead?" "For 18 hours, 49 minutes 13 seconds. Congratulations, Mr. Neelix. You've just set a new World Record." : - Neelix and the Doctor "I didn't ask to be brought back!" "You were dead at the time" : - Neelix and Seven of Nine "You will be assimilated." "No time for that now, maybe later." : - Seven of Nine and Neelix "As long as I don't start assimilating the crew." : - Neelix, later on "Suffice it to say the list is extensive." : - Tuvok "Children assimilated by the Borg are placed in maturation chambers for seventeen cycles." (awkward pause) "Interesting... Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Neelix." "In these... maturation chambers, the development of conversational skills is, I suppose, a low priority?" : - Seven of Nine, Ensign Wildman and The Doctor, when Seven barges in on a conversation about childhood development Background Information * Naomi Wildman's first name is finally revealed in this episode (a year and a half after she was born). * It is mentioned in this episode that Ktarians, like Klingons, are prone to growing faster than humans. * This episode takes its name from part of the "To be, or not to be" soliloquy from William Shakespeare's play "Hamlet": "For in that sleep of death what dreams may come / When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, / Must give us pause..." Links and References Guest Stars *Nancy Hower as Ensign Samantha Wildman *Brooke Stephens as Naomi Wildman Co-Stars *Robin Stapler as Alixia References akoonah; assimilation; Borg philosophy; Class 1 nebula; death; Firenut blend; fruit compote; Gand sector; Great Forest, The; Grid 6920; Guiding Tree; Kes; Ktarian; maturation chamber; mitochondria; monsters; nanoprobe; necrosis; pizza; Prixin; protomatter; root nectar; Shirk; Species 149; Species 329; Talaxian; Talaxian spice; Talmouth; Naomi Wildman; Samantha Wildman |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Leben nach dem Tod es:Mortal Coil fr:Mortal Coil nl:Mortal Coil